Albert Wesker's Contest History
Who is Wesker? Albert Wesker is the main villain of the Resident Evil series. There are several things people love about Wesker, whether it be his awesome voice acting, his excellent schemes, or the fact that we rarely see him without those sunglasses on. In the events of the first Resident Evil, he was the leader of S.T.A.R.S. He led almost the entire Bravo team to their death out in the Arklay mountains, and planned to do the same with the Alpha team in the Spencer mansion. In the final events of the first Resident Evil, Wesker’s plans would wind up failing and he was presumed dead after the mansion exploded. However, in Resident Evil: Code Veronica (nearly six months after the mansion incident), Wesker returns to stir up a big surprise on sibling duo Chris and Claire Redfield. Only those who have read the Wesker report know exactly how his scheme got him to where he is today. Though he only appears in Resident Evil, RE: Code Veronica, and Resident Evil 4, Wesker has found a way to make an impact throughout the entire series, and fans will be waiting to see what he has in mind for Resident Evil 5. “Consider this your lucky day, because next time there won’t be another!” – Albert Wesker (Writeup courtesy of The Raven 2) Wesker's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-7 Spring 2005 Contest - Ruin Division - 5 Seed * Ruin Round 1 --- Defeated (4) Luca Blight, 36560 59.74% - 24634 40.26% * Ruin Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Kefka, 23012 29.63% - 54640 70.37% * Extrapolated Strength --- 25th Place 15.85% Summer 2005 Contest - Mushroom Division - 7 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Lloyd Irving, 38421 45.31% - 46373 54.69% * Extrapolated Strength --- 61st Place 14.26% Wesker was fairly hyped going into his first contest, especially given the relative success of Resident Evil characters in the past and the smash success of Resident Evil 4. Not only did some people think Wesker would be a strong character, but many hyped him up as being strong enough to win his entire division due to being in Resident Evil 4 itself. Yeah, that lasted all of five seconds into his first match. The X-Stats aren't the most reliable thing in the world, but Wesker failed to break 60% on Luca Blight when Kefka and Luca's 2004 numbers would indicate Kefka being able to score 70% on the vote on him. Wesker was proven to be overrated to hell after one match, and he confirmed it when Kefka (not exactly the strongest of characters) scored over 70% on him. However Wesker managed to extract a tiny bit of revenge in the Summer 2005 Contest when he did to Lloyd Irving what Luca Blight had previously done to him. Lloyd was a fairly hyped character (though few believed that he would actually get past Zero in the second round) who was supposed to kill Wesker, but Wesker almost made Lloyd look as weak as Mithos. Sad. It would be nice to see Wesker in another contest to see where he really stands, but people tend to not nominate characters after they bomb a couple of times. We'll see what happens. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 8 - Second Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 30518 24.12% - Sora, 52982 41.87% - Lara Croft, 32698 25.84% - Daxter, 10334 8.17% I guess Wesker pulled a Pyramid Head and took advantage of the fourway split to do pretty well for himself. He was actually leading Lara Croft for a little while and he didn't finish that far behind at the end. For the guy who couldn't get 60% on Luca Blight or 30% on Kefka, that's not too bad at all. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 5 - Fourth Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 16919 12.51% - Solid Snake, 69800 51.60% - Vivi Ornitier, 35120 25.96% - Sackboy, 13439 9.93% After pulling a semi-decent performance in 2007, Wesker was placed in a fourpack he had no chance of escaping. Then again, this was the first time Wesker faced a member of the Noble Nine, as Snake took over half the total votes. To make things worse, Wesker spent most of the match closer to Sackboy than anyone else. Unless he gets a huge role in Resident Evil 5, Wesker may not be making the next Character Battle. Winter 2010 Contest - Chaos Division - 4 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (13) Ken Masters, 36013 49.68% - 36484 50.32% * Extrapolated Strength --- 102nd Place 18.33% Wesker returned in 2010 and engaged in one of the closest wire to wire matches of all-time, which had been a threat to take the title until just over an hour before the poll closed. Immediately after falling just a little too far behind to make that title a reality, he immediately began an ill-fated attempt at a comeback, cutting Ken's lead, which had maxed at 462, below 400. It seemingly ended up right back at 462 when the next match began, but somewhere along the line Ken picked up a few more votes and the final margin of defeat was 471--still the second-closest wire-to-wire match (and oddly for one that was that close throughout, one where the greatest lead was also the final margin of victory), and at the time the 15th-smallest 1v1 margin of victory in contest history. Wesker may not have lasted long in Character Battle VIII, but his brief appearance will likely be considered a memorable one. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 15 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 7943 28.06% - (4) Leon Kennedy, 14493 51.21% - (24) Oliver, 5867 20.73% 81 first round matches and Wesker was thrown against another Resident Evil character. Lucky enough for him the other opponent was likely to be so weak that even a SFF Wesker should be able to take second. He was easily able to take second and he even performed surprisingly well against Leon. There are a couple of reasons as to why Wesker performed well, firstly he is a well liked character in the series which means he should be able to hold his own and second Leon and Wesker barely have any overlap in terms of games they have both appeared in which means any person that has played only a single game is likely to only know one of the character. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 8 - 16 Seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 8625 29.72% - 20400 70.28% Resident Evil kept itself popular in 2018, and Wesker was given another shot. Too bad he got both the lowest seed and the one Noble Niner relegated to the regular bracket, leaving Wesker with two 70% laughers at the hands of Final Fantasy villains. Category:Contest Histories